Karasu's Visit
by animegurl6
Summary: Karasu talks to Kurama... now rated R for the second chapter. The implied stuff in it could be taken two ways, but both ways are dark and creepy.
1. Default Chapter

Summary to getcha up to date: Karasu meets Kurama. somewhere and he talks to him. This is kinda confusing because the conversation first starts out with Karasu's POV and then goes back to the beginning of the conversation but is then told through Kurama's POV. It's kind of stupid. but I don't care! Also, Karasu starts out the conversation ok? Just so you know.  
  
I felt you trembling under my fingers as I stroked your hair.  
  
Your were trembling, Itooshi.  
  
It was from desire. lust. whatever you would like to call it.  
  
I never lie.  
  
You know what I want. You.  
  
I want your blood to stain your lovely pale skin, Itooshi.  
  
I want to see the life drain out of your jungle green eyes.  
  
I want to kiss the cold lips of your corpse.  
  
Why?  
  
Because.  
  
How could anyone not want you?  
  
We would be perfect together, Itooshi.  
  
Why not?  
  
But I love you Itooshi.  
  
Never? Such a strong word.  
  
Admit your love for me Itooshi.  
  
I thought this is what you wanted Itooshi.  
  
But your body says otherwise.  
  
We're perfect Itooshi. Complete opposites. yet isn't the old saying that opposites attract?  
  
Yes. perfect in every way.  
  
Finally. you're begging for me but yet all you had to do was ask.  
  
. Then what are you asking for Itooshi?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was not trembling.  
  
Don't call me that.  
  
Liar.  
  
What do you want?  
  
Stay away from me.  
  
Don't call me that.  
  
Keep away from me, you bastard.  
  
Why?  
  
Get off of me!  
  
Stop!  
  
I don't want to be with you!  
  
Because you're crazy.  
  
And I can never love you.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Hey, give that back!  
  
How can I admit something that is not there?  
  
This is far from what I want, now leave me alone!  
  
I. I. I.  
  
Stop. it.  
  
Karasu. please.  
  
That's not. what I'm asking.  
  
I-I-I. I don't know. 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N: Wow. someone actually wanted this to continue. This is dedicated to you Hieis2dreamer. you do realize that this is Karasu and Kurama right? Also, It starts out from Karasu's POV and then goes to Kurama's POV. Kurama's part is longer than Karasu's part because after Karasu leaves, Kurama continues to think. Also, I changed the rating because I was in a dark mood while writing this and made it more sexual than I should have. and Kurama's POV through this scene could be interpreted in two ways. it all depends on if you're perverted or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not until you scream for me.  
  
Then I'll continue with my ministrations.  
  
The red hot fire.  
  
The feelings that burn inside of your body.  
  
The anger. the fiery hate you feel for me.  
  
That just turns me on more.  
  
You know you want this. why fight it?  
  
The delicious ecstasy of  
  
Don't you dare do that to me again!  
  
Does it burn?  
  
Does it hurt all the way to the core?  
  
Does it scorch like the bowels of hell?  
  
Beg for me to stop this physical torture.  
  
Beg like the whore you are.  
  
Beg my bitch! BEG!  
  
That's better. Goodbye Itooshi, I shall return again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please stop!  
  
That won't happen!  
  
Stay away from there!  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
What feelings?  
  
I don't have any sort of feelings towards you bastard!  
  
Stop! I'm warning you!  
  
Get off!  
  
Ahh..AHH!  
  
Yes. yes.  
  
Hotter than hell.  
  
Please. I'm begging you to stop.  
  
Please have mercy on this whore.  
  
Give your forgiveness to your bitch! Anything to stop the pain.  
  
The pain.  
  
The stabbing pain.  
  
Oh Inari, please have someone I know come and help me.  
  
Someone. come and help me. 


	3. Default Chapter

Ok people, I know when someone is bullshittin' me. Will someone be brutally honest and tell me what this ficcy needs???? It's Karasu and Kurama for christssakes! Someone always hates that pairing! I don't but. that's just me. This is just the aftermath of. shit, I don't even know what happened while Karasu talked to Kurama. Hmm. whoever guesses who the people are in this part of the story, I'll dedicate the next chappie to you! And I'll give you a hint, it's not Karasu or Kurama. Oh yea. also major OOC-ness on everyone's part. except for the first person. It's also confusing because I have a third person come in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Come over here and help me with Kurama!  
  
I don't know.  
  
I was just trying to help.  
  
So, you would rather you see me leave?  
  
Fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What happened to him?  
  
You don't know? Typical baka ningen.  
  
It would be better for everyone if you didn't attempt to help!  
  
I'd rather see you dead.  
  
Now that he's gone I can help you properly.  
  
Baka ningen. couldn't help you.  
  
Not like I can help you Kurama.  
  
If you only knew how I feel about you.  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
I wasn't doing anything!  
  
I do not lie.  
  
Leave now.  
  
I never liked you. your perpetual cheeriness disgusted me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello.  
  
What are you doing to Kurama?  
  
You liar.  
  
Not until you leave Kurama alone.  
  
That can't be good.  
  
A/N: Aw shit. I don't think I gave ya'll a good enough hint on the third person. oh well. If someone gets two of the people right, I'll give it to them ok? Only because the third person is just kinda hard to figure out. Wow. I just remembered that this was just going to be a one-shot. it's amazing what happens when people review. 


	4. Default Chapter

Wow. this is getting good reviews. I'm really scared. Okay, this chappie is not going to be a continuation of the previous chappie ok? This is going to be entirely Karasu's POV. Just making it clear for you. Oh yea, if any of ya'll figure out who the three people are in the last fic, I will write the pairing of their choice in a one-shot. Even though look at how my one-shots go. fourth chappie of this supposed one-shot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh. Itooshi.  
  
The blood dripping down your face.  
  
Dripping and staining your hair.  
  
You have no clue how much I truly love.  
  
Love?  
  
I have not felt love in such a long while.  
  
Not since.  
  
That doesn't matter right now.  
  
I just need you.  
  
I don't need anyone but you.  
  
But why do you resist me?  
  
We look so perfect together.  
  
Itooshi, you look like the daylight.  
  
Your deep green eyes, looking like the beautiful fresh plants of the Ningenkai.  
  
Your crimson hair, teasing me with those silky strands.  
  
Your perfect body, leanly muscled and that fair skin.  
  
And then your Youko half.  
  
I cannot describe that part of you in words.  
  
I need you. now.  
  
I'm coming for you, Itooshi.  
  
And this time. I want you to scream my name out.  
  
I want you to want me inside of you.  
  
Wait for me Itooshi.  
  
A/N: Ugh. that is bad. I think I'm gonna have to redo this part later on. review please people! I also don't think I got Karasu right. tell me if I did people! Please? 


	5. Default Chapter

A/N: To quote someone, "This sucks." I personally think that this chapter was not the best it could have been but hey, it was the best I could do after being fried from my homework. Damned story! Why did my English teacher make me read The Tell-Tale Heart? Why??? This chappie is loosely based on the tale, which I also do not own. The Tell-Tale Heart is owned by Edgar Allen Poe's own demented mind. may he rest in pieces. The first part is told in Kurama's POV and the last part. well, it is kind of obvious who that is. Also, don't bother reading one line from Kurama's POV and then one line from Karasu's POV, just read it as if it were a normal fic, because that is how I wrote it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh. my body aches.  
  
What happened?  
  
Oh. I remember now. Karasu.  
  
That music playing. reminds me of him.  
  
That eternal pounding of lyrics and unceasing obsession of the same tune makes me churn inside.  
  
I must stop it. but my body won't respond to my demands.  
  
I'm stuck here. listening to it here on this bed.  
  
That maddening sound. it reminds me of a story.  
  
Listening to it shall make me go crazy. because it reminds me of him!  
  
That demented demon!  
  
Begone from my life!  
  
Leave my senses alone!  
  
Cease to be within my memory!  
  
Why do you plague me so? Why?  
  
Why do your eyes see straight through me? It's as if you're looking directly into my soul!  
  
Seeing all my thoughts and memories. it drives me insane!  
  
When I try and forget about you, the memories come back stronger!  
  
Stop haunting me! Can you not just remain dead?  
  
Stop that song! Someone please! I'm begging you!  
  
Stop. Oh Inari.  
  
Pity this poor Youko. please.  
  
Stop it! Someone stop that horrible music!  
  
It. stopped.  
  
Thank you for stopping it. no. not you again.  
  
Get away from me!  
  
Why do you insist on doing this to me?  
  
Why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Because Itooshi. I lust after you.  
  
My body aches for you.  
  
A sweet release from the chains that bind my soul to hell.  
  
Did you not realize that? That I am suffering in hell for eternity?  
  
I am. I just made a deal with a certain power that allowed me to come back temporarily.  
  
To reach ultimate happiness. before it is stolen from me again viciously.  
  
Yes Itooshi. I will be going back to hell. but not without a small prize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *sigh* I really don't like this chapter. maybe I'll just have to redo the last two chapters before I make a new chapter. or maybe I'll just end this fic. 


End file.
